


The Hamilton Siblings

by Wind-At-Her-Heels (Countess_Eliza)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Family, Parody, Romance, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Wind-At-Her-Heels
Summary: Basically, The Schuyler Sisters, but with the Hamilton Siblings! Work!





	The Hamilton Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hamilton.

The Hamilton Siblings

Theodosia:

_Oh there's nothing politicians like more than going downtown to debate some more_

_None of them known' their eventual fate_

_They pull up in their carriages and gawk at the students just to watch them talk_

_Take Alexander Hamilton, the man loves to argue_

_Uh-oh!_

_But little does he know that his kids- Philip, Angelica, Alexander, James, John, William, Eliza, Little Phil_

_Sneak in the city just to get away from it all!_

Company

_Work! Work!_

Philip:

_Philip!_

Company:

Work! Work!

Angelica:

_Angie!_

Company:

_Work! Work!_

Alexander:

_Alex!_

_ _James:_ _

_ _James!_ _

__

John:

_John!_

William:

_William_

Eliza:

_Ellie!_

Philip II:

_And lil' Phil!_

Company:

_Work! Work!_

_The Hamilton Siblings!_

Philip:

_Philip_

Alex:

_Alex_

Angie:

_Angie_

Company:

_Work!_

Little Phil:

_Pops said to be home by sundown_

James:

_Pops doesn't need to know_

Little Phil:

_Pops said not to go downtown_

William:

_Like I said, you're free to go!_

Philip:

_But look around, look around the government's regaining control_

John and Angie:

_Control…_

The ladies (squealing and pointing at Philip, who flashes them a smile):

_Philip! Work!_

(Philip winks at them, causing the ladies to faint)

Little Phil:

_It's bad enough Pops fight with Jefferson_

James:

_People shouting in the square_

Little Phil:

_It's bad enough Burr's black mailing_

John:

_New ideas in the air_

__

Angie and Male Ensemble:

_Look around, look around_

Ellie:

_Angie, remind me what we're looking for_

Male Ensemble and Eacker:

_She's looking for me!_

(Philip immediately throws them a warning glance and steps in front of his sister. Angie rolls her eyes at him. She steps in front of her 'barricade'. Eacker tries to kiss her hand, but she swats it away.)

Angie:

_Ellie, I'm looking for a mind at work!_

Company:

_Work!_

Angie:

_I'm looking for a mind at work_

I'm looking for a mind at work

(James eyes a cute girl, who gives him a shy wave)

Angie, Ellie, and James:

_Whoooaaa!_

_Work!_

(Philip notices Theodosia talking to a few of her friends. He straightens his jacket before going to talk to her)

Philip:

_Woah!_

_There's nothing like summer in the city_

_Someone in a rush looking after someone pretty_

_Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny_

_But I've heard your daddy's arguing with my own_

_You might not trust me at first_

_But I know, girl, soon_

_We'll make things work_

Theodosia (rolling her eyes):

_Hamilton, you're still a kid to me_

Philip:

_Ah, so we've met_

_I'm a trust fund, Teddy, you can trust me!_

Theodosia:

_My education was given to me by my own father_

_I'm fluent in French and Latin, so clearly I'm smarter_

_You want to learn politics, well I want woman to be able to do other things than just dancin'_

_So listen to my version:_

Theodosia, Angie, and Ellie:

_"We hold these truths to be self-evident that all men are created equal"_

Theodosia:

_And when I start talking to Mr. Jefferson_

Company:

_Uhhh!_

Theodosia:

_I'm gonna be able to make our dreams happen'!_

Woman:

_Work!_

Ellie:

_Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!_

Ellie and Little Phil:

_Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!_

Theodosia, Angie, Ellie:

_ History is happenin' in Manhattan_

_And we just happen to be in the greatest city in the world_

_In the greatest city in the world!_

John:

Because I've been reading "Common Sense" by Thomas Paine

_Some girls think that I'm intense or I'm insane_

Theodosia:

_You wanna learn 'bout politics?_

_Well, I want woman to be able to do other things than just dancin'_

All Hamilton Kids:

_Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now_

_Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now_

(Off to the side, Eacker attempts to flirt with Angie, but Philip gets in the way)

James:

_Listen to her decoration!_

Alex:

_"We hold these truths to be self-evident that all men are created equal"_

Ellie:

_Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!_

All Hamilton Kids plus Theodosia:

_History is happenin' in Manhatten_

_And we just happen to be in the_

_Greatest city in the world!_

_In the greatest city in the world!_

Philip:

_Philip!_

Company:

_Work! Work!_

Angelica:

_Angie!_

Company:

_Work! Work!_

Alexander:

_Alex!_

James:

_James!_

John:

_John!_

William:

_William_

Eliza:

_Ellie!_

Philip II:

_And lil' Phil!_

All the Hamiltons:

_The Hamilton Siblings_

(Philip is seen flirting with Theodosia and brings her over)

Theodosia, Angie, and Ellie:

_We're looking for a mind at work_

_Hey! Hey!_

Angie:

_Whoa!_

_In the greatest city in the world…_

Company:

_In the greatest city in the world!_

(The Hamilton kids pose with Philip and Angie in the middle)

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this! I really want to do more of these. If you have a song that you want me to do (besides Say No To This *shudders*) than please sent it to me! I would love to do it!
> 
> Thanks for reading! As a present, I would love a review!


End file.
